Gruchotnik
Rumblehorn (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek dość rzadkiego smoka, po praz pierwszy pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Należy do klasy tropicieli. Wygląd Rumblehorn przypomina skrzyżowanie świni z nosorożcem, lecz jest znacznie większy. Charakteryzuje go bardzo twardy pancerz, składający się z licznych płyt zachodzących na siebie. Barwa skóry może być różna, znane osobniki były zielono-czerwone bądź granatowo-czerwone (czerwony kolor ma zazwyczaj głowa). Głowa jest bardzo mała w stosunku do reszty ciała, zaś sam pysk, dzięki dwóm rogom na górze i na spodzie, wygląda jak topór bojowy. Smok ma małe oczy. Jego ciało jest bardzo masywne, a krótkie i niezbyt masywne łapy wyglądają zaskakująco nieproporcjonalnie. Smok ma stosunkowo duże skrzydła i podłużny tułów zakończony ogonem w kształcie maczugi. Siedlisko Nie wiadomo, gdzie naturalnie żyją smoki z tego gatunku. Jedynego znanego Rumblehorna posiada Eret (dawniej Stoick Ważki) imieniem Czaszkochrup, który zamieszkuje na Berk. Dieta Rumblehorny, prawdopodobnie jak i inne smoki, mogą żywić się właściwie wszystkim. Uwielbiają mięso, jedzą również ryby. Zachowanie i tresura Rumblehorny są niezwykle uparcie zdeterminowanymi smokami i za wszelką cenę próbują odnaleźć rzecz, której znalazły trop. Sądząc po wyglądzie są bardzo niebezpieczne, a jednocześnie doskonale radzą sobie w boju. Rumblehorna można wytresować. Trzeba zdobyć jego zaufanie, jednak nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób. Moce i umiejętności Rumblehorn posiada niezwykły zmysł powonienia i potrafi wywęszyć każdego, nawet osobę znajdującą się kilka mil dalej. Był w stanie znaleźć Czkawkę, ukrywającego się w Smoczym Sanktuarium, dzięki zapachowi ze zgubionego hełmu chłopca. Ogień thumb|Pociski RumblehornaSmok potrafi również strzelać na dalekie odległości ognistymi "pociskami" z paszczy, które eksplodują przy uderzeniu. Słabości Sądząc po wyglądzie głowy smoka można założyć, że posiada martwą strefę między oczyma. Prawdopodobnie jak i inne gatunku, Rumblehorn okropnie boi się węgorzy. Prawdopodobnie jest także bardzo wrażliwy na smoczą miętkę, ze względu na niezwykły zmysł powonienia. Tak jak inne smoki, Rumblehorn może ulec Oszołomostrachowi (lub innemu smoczemu alfie) i być przez niego kontrolowany. Jajo [[Plik:Jajka_(10).png|thumb|75px|jajo w grze School of Dragons]]Jajo Rumblehorna pojawia się w dwóch grach: School of Dragons oraz Rise of Berk, lecz nie różnią się koncepcją wyglądu. Jajo ma owalny, zwężony na górze kształt. Skorupa najprawdopodobniej jest wykonana z tego samego materiału, co chitynowy pancerz smoka i ma taką samą fakturę - w dolnej części znajdują się niewielkie otworki. Wzdłuż jaja biegnie szczelina, która podczas wykluwania się prawdopodobnie pęka. Pojawienie się *Rumblehorn pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, gdzie osobnik imieniem Czaszkochrup jest nowym smokiem należącym do Stoicka Ważkiego. Po śmierci mężczyzny smok zostaje przekazany w ręce Ereta. W grach ''Rise of Berk Madman's Gully |czas wyklucia = 1 dzień 12 godzin |opis = A Rumblehorn’s nose knows! From the Tracker Class, it can follow the faintest scent anywhere. There is nowhere to hide from this Dragon! |tłumaczenie = Nos Rumblehorna wie! Należący do klasy tropicieli, może podążać wszędzie, nawet za najsłabszym zapachem. Nigdzie nie da się schować przed tym smokiem!}} School of Dragons W internetowej grze ''School of Dragons Rumblehorn jest jednym z gatunków dostępnych do kupienia, wyklucia i wytresowania. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemsów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok podobnie jak Marazmor posiada animację Szczerbatka. Znane Rumblehorny *Czaszkochrup *Rumblehorny z gry Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Smok ten jest bardzo podobny do triceratopsa, dinozaura żyjącego w okresie późnej kredy. *Smok ten ma bardzo czuły węch. Zobacz też en::Rumblehornes::Rumblehorn Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons